battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenji Oja
Background Kenji is a strong warrior who fights with unmatched skills in the battlefield. He is known for being the heir of the throne of the Serpent Clan and a man who faced many things in his life during his exile from his homeland after the death of his father. Story Kenj Oja also known as "the Serpent's Son" is the last heir to the throne of the Serpent Clan. He has an older brother name Taro who is prideful and is a coward and often pretends to be powerful. Kenji was sent to exile after a peasant saw Kenji inside the Emperor's quarters with the emperor having a knife inside his chest with Kenji mourning over his body. Recentle Kenji came back to his homeland to set things right or wrong. He travels back to his homeland and sees a peasant telling him to run from Shinja's men and runs away. The Bandits see Kenji and tell him to slay some villagers if Kenji is interested in joining Shinja's "band" of bandits. It is at this event where Kenji must decide the fate of his journey and his path. Path of the Dragon Clan: Saving the Peasants from the Bandits Kenji decides to aid the peasants knowing that they will surely die without help. Kenji and the peasants fight the Bandits attacking the village. The peasants not having weapons use their sickles which they use for harvesting rice as their weapons and use buckets of water from a nearby river to put out the fires of their homes. After a tiring battle the peasants won with Kenji's aid. Kenji sees Otomo his old friend and a peasant recognizes Kenji and insults him by saying to Otomo that "He killed his own father!" Otomo dismisses the peasant and invites KEnji to his hut for some tea which Kenji accepts and they decide to free the people from Shinja's Band of Bandits and the other Clans fighting over the whole land. Path of the Serpent Clan: Helping the Bandits kill the Peasants Kenji decides that the villagers must learn their place and he aids the Bandits in their assault. The peasants who fought Kenji and the Bandits died one by one with no mercy from Kenji nor the Bandits and their village is burned to the ground. The Bandit Captain of the assaulting group recognizes Kenji and offers his and the Bandit's who was with him their allegiance which Kenji accepts. They then decide that Kenji will rule the land with an iron fist. Gameplay Kenji is a character that is available in the Campaign "Kenji's Journey" and Skirmish Mode. His skill is Critical Strike which causes his next attack to have powerful attack that can kill the enemy in one blow or make their health depending on his enemy's resistance or health. Trivia : - Kenji is the only character in Battle Realms which changed his costume many times. - Kenji is playable in Skirmish mode and Story mode only. - In the Dragon campaign, Kenji's brother Taro, says that Kenji is strong and spends all his time for training to become a legendary warrior.But Taro is very jealous about Kenji.Kenji says Taro is the lazy warrior like to go asleep.Taro need to revenge on Kenji. - In the Serpent campaign, later in game when Kenji has no shirt, his skin turned into brown and the cause is unknown.After that,they join with the lotus to break Grayback's forces and the wolf kingdom. Gallery Category:Zen Masters Category:Serpent Clan Category:Serpent Unit Category:Dragon Unit